Cautiverio
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: En medio de la esclavitud, encontró el amor, pero debera sufrir al verlo partir, él será quien los libere del cautiverio


**Cautiverio**

Cuando comenzó y cuando terminó… eso no lo sé

¿Cuál fue nuestro pecado? Miles de rostros que vi toda una vida ahora son solo un recuerdo en la nada, que es mi memoria.

Sin embargo mi historia tendrá un final feliz, tal y como sería en un cuento de hadas, para una princesa llamada Kagome

Esto comenzó hace ya cinco años atrás, con mi familia vivíamos en un templo a las orillas de mar, esos eran tiempos de paz, hasta que el ataque de los demonios empezó.

De la nada millares de ellos comenzaron a atacarnos, en busca de conquista y esclavitud, solo los pura sangre gobernaban, aquellos que eran híbridos se les asignaba la tarea de guardias, ellos se encargaban de cuidar a los humanos. Mi familia fue llevada a un campo de concentración, donde nos hacían esclavos de los demonios que ahora gobernaban nuestras tierras, mejor dicho, ahí me llevaron a mi, ya que por ser joven me separaron de mi familia, creían que les serían de mas utilidad, pero no fue así, yo era débil, y a cambio de mi debilidad recibía el mas cruel castigo que se puedan imaginar, hasta que una noche todo cambió, fui vendida a otro demonio y al llegar cometí un error por el que fui castigada… él no tuvo piedad y me encerró en una celda fría, oscura, las ratas caminaban por entre mis tobillos, y las arañas descendían desde el techo, debía tener mucho cuidado si quería sobrevivir aunque fuese por esa primera noche.

Pero algo bueno tuvo estar en esa prisión, ya que ahí conocí a alguien que supo darme su hombro para llorar, él era el guardia que me custodiaba, su nombre era Inuyasha…

-veo que tuviste mala suerte- apenas se veían la silueta de aquel muchacho de ojos dorados, pero este sin ningún problema se acercó hasta la celda de Kagome

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella asustada, en varios días no había escuchado voz alguna, ya pensaba que la soledad la estaba volviendo loca

-soy el guardia de este lugar ¿Cómo te llamas?- se acercó hasta la pequeña ventanilla que daba al interior de la celda, sin embargo no pudo ver el rostro de la chica, pero podía sentir su aroma impregnar toda la habitación

-… Kagome

-ya veo, eres humana, ¿y como fue que terminaste aquí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hiciste?

-… no quiero hablar de eso

-como quieras… mi nombre es Inuyasha, y créeme que tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, por lo que sé no te dejarán salir de aquí en unas cuantas semanas mas

Eso no la animaba, además lo que mas anhelaba era poder ver a su familia, y tal como Inuyasha le dijo pasaron varias semanas y no la dejaban salir, pero de todas formas no se sentía sola, ya que cada día Inuyasha se acercaba hasta su celda y le hablaba, mas que nada de daba ánimos para que no se dejara morir, sin embargo tanto tiempo encerrada estaba acabando con su espíritu

-apenas puedo con mi alma Inuyasha

-tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo si fuese necesario… es extraño, ya deberían haberte dejado salir

-no quiere que salga

-¿eh?

-el amo me envió aquí para que recapacite… solo me dejará volver a cambio de que sea su amante… me negué la primera vez, y él intentó tomarme a la fuerza… no se lo permití

-hiciste bien- no creían que una humana pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo en esas condiciones. En eso otro guardia llegó hasta donde se encontraban

-Inuyasha

-¿Qué pasa Kyo?

-nuevas órdenes del amo… -dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz

-habla

-desde hoy no se le dará de comer ni de beber a la esclava, por cuatro días

-¡¿Qué?! Imposible ella no lo aguantará, ya de por si esta demasiado débil

-esas son las órdenes- termina de decir para luego retirarse

-Kagome yo…

-descuida Inuyasha, no es tu culpa

El resto de los días fue pasando y yo decaía día a día, pero nadie podía hacer nada por mi, Inuyasha estaba también siendo vigilado, al parecer nuestro amo sabía de nuestra amistad, pero el nunca dejó de mirar a la celda, siempre veía la silueta de su rostro.

Para cuando pasaron los cuatro días estaba mas muerta que viva, y en esos momento sentí como mi celda se abría… no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, al parecer iban a llevarme de nuevo con el amo para ver si aceptaba su propuesta, pero en eso sentí que alguien me abrigaba y me tomaba entre sus brazos, y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme.

Al tiempo volvía a despertar, ya que los rayos del sol me daban en la cara, estaba muy débil, pero conseguí sentarme y ver a mí alrededor, entonces lo vi, por primera vez desde que oí su voz, un muchacho de largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados como el sol

-al fin te despiertas

-¿Inuyasha?

-si… es cierto, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?... yo… estaba en la celda

-si, y yo te saque

-¿Por qué?- no era que no estuviera agradecida, si no más bien que le extrañaba que Inuyasha hubiese desobedecido órdenes

-… tuve mis razones, él iba a violarte

-me salvaste

-no es para tanto, ahora come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- le dio un trozo de pan el cual comenzó a devorar, ya casi no recordaba en sabor de este- tranquila, te vas a atragantar

-no he comido en días, tu que esperabas… por cierto, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-al norte, hay un refugio donde estarás tranquila, nadie te perseguirá, los humanos de allá te protegerán

-¿y que hay de ti?

-veamos… te robé, desobedecí órdenes y traicioné a mi dueño para llevarte a un refugio de humanos… lo mas probable es que me estén rastreando, pero descuida, les llevamos bastante de ventaja

-Inuyasha dime la verdad ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-porque… no quería que te hicieran daño, quizás no lo entiendas, pero nosotros seamos demonios o híbridos… bueno… podemos detectar a nuestra "alma gemela"

-¿alma gemela?

-a nuestra pareja

-¿y piensas que soy yo?

-… no pude evitarlo, es algo que esta en mi naturaleza, jamás había visto tu rostro, pero me sorprendió lo hermosa que eres- todas estas palabras lo estaban avergonzando, Kagome por su parte no podía creer lo que escuchaba, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que nacieron para estar juntos, ella tampoco negaba que Inuyasha tuviera su atractivo, pero esto estaba avanzando demasiado rápido

-… te agradezco que me hayas salvado

-no tienes por que, era mi deber… pero no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que acabo de decir, te pondré a salvo en el norte y luego me iré

-¿vagarás a tu suerte?

-siempre lo he hecho, solo me hice guardia para tener un techo bajo mi cabeza, pero ahora como estoy siendo buscado… bueno, tendré que volver a lo antiguo

-no puedes hacer eso, ven conmigo al refugio

-no puedo, es sólo para humanos, si voy me matarán

-yo te defenderé, así como tu lo hiciste conmigo

-no me parece muy buena idea

Luego de un buen rato logré convencerlo, a más tardar en tres días estaríamos allí, sería un lugar seguro para poder vivir, Inuyasha me contó que en ese refugio estaban todos los humanos que habían escapado del cautiverio de un esclavista, confiaba en que encontrara a alguien conocido en aquel lugar, después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Con el paso del tiempo fui descubriendo al verdadero Inuyasha, no nos diferenciábamos mucho, ambos habíamos sido presa de las batallas, él había perdido a su familia en la conquista, a causa de que su padre siendo demonio se negó a entregarlo para que se convirtiera en un soldado, pero a cambio pagó con su vida y con la del resto de la familia, dejando a un niño a merced de esta cruel vida.

Faltaba un día para llegar al refugio, estábamos en un lago y ambos estábamos tomando un baño, parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, en todo el tiempo que había pasado nos habíamos hecho cada vez mas cercanos. Ambos nadábamos, Inuyasha se veía tan atractivo con el cabello mojado que no pude evitar sonrojarme

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

-nada

-te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas

-no digas tonterías, yo soy todo menos bonita

-no es cierto, eres hermosa, y no hay nadie que pueda negarlo, tus ojos parecen dos chocolates, y tu piel es muy suave- con una de sus manos acarició su rostro, mientras se iba acercando mas a ella- Kagome… te amo- sin poder decir mas la abrazó y selló en los labios de aquella joven un beso, el cual ella correspondió rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha, el hecho de estar en el agua le daba a aquel beso un sabor diferente.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero él me estaba dando mi primer beso, fue casi mágico, al principio fue un poco tímido, pero luego… era como si ambos tuviéramos mucha experiencia, sin mas nos vimos obligados a romper el beso

-debemos salir Kagome, esta empezando a atardecer, y la noche en estas tierras es fría

Salio del agua y prendió una fogata, algo en él estaba diferente, era como si nos acercáramos, pero luego una gran distancia nos separara, no podía seguir con esta situación, era como si en un momento estuviese hablando con una pared y luego con aquel chico que me comprende mas que nadie, era momento de aclarar las cosas, cualquiera que nos viese podría notar que ambos sufríamos.

-Inuyasha- se acercó hasta él mientras este calentaba sus manos en el fuego que hace poco había logrado encender

-dime

-¿acaso hice algo que no te gustó?

-¿de que hablas?

-… bueno, por… el beso- al recordarlo ambos se sonrojaron

-no, de hecho si me gustó, pero… siendo sincero, cada día que he pasado contigo me hacer quererte mas… si algún día tuviésemos que separarnos… créeme que moriré de tristeza- los ojos de Kagome se empañaron con lágrimas, y solo reaccionó a abrazarlo, cosa que Inuyasha no esperaba en respuesta

-yo… no quiero separarme de ti, nunca

-¿estarías dispuesta a pasar tu vida junto a un paria?- la respuesta que ella le diera, le daría sentido a su vida

-solo si él también esta dispuesto a estar conmigo- nunca habían sentido esa sensación, la de ser amado por alguien mas y que este le correspondiera, Inuyasha volvió a besarla, pero esta vez fue mas atrevido, pero no podía contener mas las ganas que tenía de amar a aquella joven

-Kagome, te prometo que te voy a proteger contra todo

-yo solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado, y que nunca dejes de quererme- el cansancio en su cuerpo hizo que fuese cayendo en el sueño, en medio de los brazos de Inuyasha, este gustoso la dejó allí, mientras que la contemplaba.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban cabalgando, ya a pocos kilómetros del refugio, las montañas a su alrededor eran tal altas que cubrían cada rayo de sol, de ahí en adelante el viaje sería mas peligroso, ya que fácilmente podían ser presa de una emboscada

-este lugar me da miedo- Kagome se refugiaba en los brazos de Inuyasha quien la abrazaba con fuerza

-tranquila Kagome, no dejaré que nada te pase, además… ya falta poco para llegar- intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero Kagome logró notar el ligero temblor que habían en sus manos. Inuyasha en un movimiento repentino hizo que el caballo avanzara mas lento- nos están rodeando- dijo en un susurro- son varios, pero no sé si nos amigos o enemigos- Kagome se apegó mas a él, buscando refugio, en eso, de las montañas salieron varios soldados, todos humanos y de ese grupo un hombre alto con capucha se acercó hasta ellos, miró a Inuyasha y luego se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro

-no esperaba encontrarte aquí Inuyasha

-¿Miroku?- apenas podía reconocerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían

-¿Quién mas?- mira a Kagome quien aun continua asustada por tantos hombres armados juntos- ¿Quién es ella?... es humana

-ella es Kagome… la llevo al refugio para ponerla a salvo

-mucho gusto bella señorita- con mucha educación hizo una reverencia hacia Kagome, quien no pudo mas que sonrojarse de la vergüenza que le estaba dando- ahora permítanme escoltarlos al refugio

Miroku resultó ser un viejo amigo de Inuyasha, y ahora él era el encargado de defender el refugio de cualquier criatura que viniera con la intención de hacerles daño. También me contó que solo los que habían estado en el fuerte del norte conocían la forma de llegar a él… eso Inuyasha nunca me lo contó, pero mas tarde me enteré que antes de que su familia fuese asesinada, él siendo muy niño, y su madre habían huido a aquel lugar, pero luego, ella se marchó y nunca mas volvió, al poco tiempo Inuyasha se enteró de lo ocurrido y también se fue.

Mas tarde ese mismo día Inuyasha y yo estábamos descansando del largo viaje en nuestra habitación cuando Miroku fue a buscarnos, yo ya estaba dormida, pero por el ruido desperté… de todas formas me quedé callada y escuché con atención la conversación

-tenemos un problema- dice Miroku mientras que toma asiento

-¿Qué pasa? Te oyes demasiado alterado

-los demonios… saben de este refugio

-¿Qué? Imposible, solo aquellos que han vivido aquí lo conocen

-no sabemos como se han enterado, pero si no los detenemos antes de que crucen por el paso de las montañas nada evitará que lleguen hasta aquí… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

-estas pidiéndome que me reclute… Miroku, yo dejé de ser un soldado

-si no fuese necesario no te lo estaría pidiendo, pero tu mas que nadie conoce sus tácticas de guerra… ¿acaso quieres que acaben con la paz de este lugar?

-no… yo traje a Kagome para que viva aquí, libre

-y así será, solo ayúdanos por esta vez

-¿acaso no lo entiendes Miroku? Por mas que bloqueemos el paso habrá miles como nosotros que seguirán muriendo haya afuera, quizás no te has enterado, pero aun se libra una guerra, miles de humanos que se niegan a ser convertidos en esclavos, libertad es lo único que quieren… lo vi en sus ojos cuando me obligaron a matarlos

-obedecías órdenes… aquí nadie te condenará por eso, te doy mi palabra- Inuyasha por su parte solo contempla a Kagome, mientras esta se encuentra dormida

-lo haré, pero solo por ella

-¿es tu otra mitad?

-es lo único valioso que tengo en este lugar, mejor dicho, en esta vida

-entonces partiremos mañana a primera hora, que descanses- dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero unas palabras de Inuyasha lo detienen

-Miroku… si algo sucede, me sucede, cuida a Kagome

-no seas idiota, a ti no hay nada que pueda matarte, hay veces en las que pienso que eres inmortal- sin responderle Miroku se aleja de la habitación dejando a la pareja descansar, Inuyasha se recuesta al lado de Kagome y la abraza, en eso siente un olor salado, mira a Kagome y esta se encontraba llorando

-no llores, te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir

-¿sabias que estaba despierta?

-si

-no quiero que te pase nada, te necesito Inuyasha

-mientras sea por ti… haré lo que sea, tu mas que nadie merece ser feliz

-no me dejes por favor

-volveré si tu así lo quieres, pero ya no llores

Me abracé a él lo más que pude, con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento nuestros cuerpos se iban a fundir en uno solo.

A la mañana siguiente partió junto con los demás hombres del lugar, me quedé por horas frente a la entrada, comenzó a llover y yo seguía ahí, hasta que Sango, la esposa de Miroku me guió hasta su casa para que me distrajera un poco

-tranquila Kagome, nada les va a pasar, no es la primera vez que se van a un a misión

-¿tu conocías a Inuyasha desde antes?

-si, el me rescató junto con Miroku de una caravana de esclavos, le estaré agradecida toda la vida… poco después él se marchó, de eso hacen ya siete largos años, apenas éramos unos niños cuando nos vimos por última vez

-¿Por qué Inuyasha parecía tan reacio a venir aquí?

-no lo sé, un día dijo que se iría para no volver jamás, pero otra vez esta aquí, quizás fue porque en este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos dolorosos, como te darás cuenta, esta es una comunidad de humanos, y el siendo un híbrido debió sentirse rechazado

-no debió, Inuyasha es de gran ayuda en este lugar, una parte de él es humano, nadie tiene derecho de decir algo que lo desaliente

-ahora veo por que él te ama tanto

Me quedé con Sango hasta muy entrada la noche, esperando a que Inuyasha volviera sano y salvo, pero el sueño me estaba venciendo, me recosté en la cama hasta que la luz de la vela se apagó, para cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente él aun no llegaba, tenía tanto miedo que comencé a llorar, ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, quizás si éramos lo que se dice "almas gemelas" ya que yo no podía concebir una vida sin Inuyasha. Salí lo mas aprisa que pude a buscar alguna noticia de ellos, y en eso Sango me informó del motivo de su retraso

-no pudieron cerrar el paso

-¿acaso están peleando?

-no Kagome, los están desviando, lejos de nuestro refugio, deben hacerlo con cuidado o los demonios los descubrirán, pero por lo que me dice el mensajero ellos llegarán al medio día- y así fue, tras ese gran portón aparecieron a la hora exacta todos aquellos que antes habían partido, al ver a Inuyasha no pude hacer mas que correr a abrazarlo y a besarlo, pero mi felicidad duró poco, ya que él me dio una mala noticia

-volveré a irme mañana Kagome

-¿Por qué?

-esto no puede seguir así, alguien debe detener esto de una vez por todas

-me lo prometiste

-lo sé, no sabes cuan difícil es esto para mi, pero no será una causa perdida, reclutaremos a todos los que crean en nuestra causa, e viajado por cada región y conozco a varios que quisieran pelear

-y ¿Cuándo volverás?

-…

-Inuyasha

-no lo sé, podrían pasar meses antes de que formemos un ejercito, y quizás años para siquiera debilitar a las tropas enemigas

-… entonces vete si es lo que quieres, pero cuando vuelvas ten por seguro que yo ya no estaré aquí

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-si vine aquí fue con la condición de que te quedaras conmigo, pero si tu no estas aquí entonces yo tampoco

-estas diciendo disparates, yo lo único que quiero es crear un mundo libre, donde nuestros hijos puedan vivir en paz… quiero decir… cuando tengamos hijos

-yo si quiero darte hijos… que formemos una familia, ya que ambos perdimos las nuestras

-en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo- con cuidado toma el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y lo besa con ternura

Aquella noche me convertí en su compañera, en su mujer, a pesar de todo no podía evitar pensar en que quizás esa sería la única vez que estaríamos juntos, pero debía tener fe en que volvería. Ya en la mañana volvió a marcharse, y yo lo despedí como la última vez, pero ahora había un detalle diferente en mi, en el nacimiento de mi cuello se encontraba la marca de sus colmillos, él sabía que yo lo esperaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, yo siempre estaba al pendiente de su llegada, sentía en mi pecho una sensación extraña cuando Inuyasha estaba por llegar, era como un lazo que nos ataba, y así pasaron dos años en los que él volvía y se marchaba por mucho tiempo. Recuerdo una vez en particular en la que se quedó más de lo común, muchos allá afuera, en el sangriento campo de batalla lo necesitaban, pero él se quedó conmigo, y al pasar los días me dio sus motivos

-Inuyasha, esta vez te quedaste más tiempo de lo normal

-tengo que, quiero cuidarte

-¿cuidarme?, pero si lo haces todo el tiempo

-creo que lo dije mal… quiero cuidarlos- dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras toca el vientre de Kagome

-¿crees que estoy embarazada?

-no lo creo, lo sé, al ser mitad demonio mi olfato es mas sensible, y el olor de ese cachorro ya puedo detectarlo

-entonces, ¡¿vamos a tener un hijo?!

-si- grita Inuyasha con alegría, jamás en su vida pensó sentir tanta felicidad, tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura, ahora tenía mas razones para ganar esta batalla, quería que su hijo viera el mundo de forma libre- te prometo que cuando nuestro bebé nazca voy a estar aquí

Y así fue, cumplió con su promesa, mientras yo estaba en trabajo de parto, él esperaba con ansias afuera, me esforcé una última vez y di a luz a nuestro hijo, un varón, al oír su llanto Inuyasha entró deprisa, mientras que me lo entregaban en brazos, su cabello era como el mío, pero cuando el bebé abrió los ojos podía ver dos hermosos soles brillar en su carita

-gracias Kagome- dice al abrazar a su mujer y besar sus labios

-mira bebé, él es tu papá- Inuyasha lo toma entre sus brazos y lo arrulla hasta que este se duerme- ¿has pensado en algún nombre?

-… pensé en Killua, aunque bueno, no sé si estarás de acuerdo

-… me gusta

Los días que pasaron desde que nuestro hijo nació jamás los podré olvidar, ahora éramos una familia y así siguió por varios meses en los que Inuyasha se quedó con nosotros, no quería volver aun a dirigir a las tropas, pero yo sabía que ellos lo necesitaban, mas ahora que una posible luz de esperanza se abría paso en medio de tanta oscuridad

-entiendo que debes volver Inuyasha

-¿en serio?

-si, ya que me alegró mucho que te quedaras con nosotros tanto tiempo, pero hay quienes te necesitan y tu no los puedes defraudar- con cuidado acostó a Killua en su cuna para que siguiera durmiendo

-es cierto, la victoria esta tan cerca que ya casi puedo sentirla

-y cuando vuelvas nosotros te estaremos esperando

-en verdad te lo agradezco Kagome, ¿sabes? No hay día en el que no agradezca el haberte conocido… tu me das tanta paz- iba a besarla, pero en eso Killua despierta y comienza a llorar, interrumpiéndolos- y ese pequeño me da tanto insomnio- era verdad, los primeros tres meses con Killua era estar despiertos todo el tiempo, pero bueno, nadie dijo que ser padres fuese fácil, de todos modos yo también daba gracias a Dios de haber cruzado a Inuyasha en mi camino.

Una semana después Inuyasha volvió a marcharse al campo de batalla, al parecer aquella luz de esperanza estaba muy cerca, pero mientras todos lo hombres estaban afuera, peleando, nadie del refugio se imaginó lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente, Killua crecía a pasos agigantados, ya gateaba, y esperaba que pronto comenzara a dar sus primeros pasos, pero todo eso cambió cuando un pequeño grupo de demonios, no más de 10 de ellos entró a nuestro refugio. Yo tomé a mi hijo y lo escondí, para luego ir a pelear contra ellos, en todo este tiempo mi poder espiritual había aumentado, no por nada pase mi niñez en un templo, ellos dieron una dura batalla, pero entre todos los presentes logramos vencerlos, sin embargo ellos plantaron la semilla de la duda en nuestro hogar ¿Quién los había conducido hasta aquí? Era imposible que hubiesen llegado por su propia cuenta, lo más probable es que hubiese un traidor entre nosotros, y siendo mi peor temor, todas las sospechas apuntaron hacia Inuyasha

-él es un híbrido, sangre de demonio corre por sus venas- todos decía lo mismo, pero entonces Sango me ayudó a defenderlo

-eso es imposible, él nunca haría algo así, Kagome y su hijo viven aquí

-los demonios mienten, quizás engañó a esa joven con falsas palabras de amor para despistarnos a nosotros y hacernos creer que estaba de nuestro lado

-eso no es cierto, Inuyasha me ama- les grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero las lágrimas de inmediato empañaron mis ojos, todos estaban sospechando, tenían miedo de que su hogar fuese destruido

-pues yo voto porque ambos se marchen, la mujer y ese niño no pueden estar aquí-Sango se enfureció, lo que estaban diciendo era una tontería

-¿acaso están dementes? Hay una guerra allá afuera, no pueden enviar a una muchacha y a su bebé a una muerte segura

-… descuida Sango, yo me voy por mi propia voluntad- le dije sin mas rodeos, sabía que sería difícil, pero por mi hijo yo sería capaz de cruzar el mismo infierno

-Kagome, piensa en tu hijo

-eso hago… ahora entiendo por que Inuyasha no deseaba volver a este lugar, sabía que sería discriminado por su sangre- y sin nada mas que decir, tomé a mi hijo en brazos, unas cuantas cosas y nos marchamos del refugio, pasamos buenos momentos allí, pero ahora estos quedarían en el pasado

Cruzar las montañas de por si era difícil, pero hacerlo sola, con un bebé en brazos, era una completa locura. Caminé toda la noche con mi hijo en brazos hasta que ya cansada mis pasos me llevaron hasta lo que alguna vez fuese una ciudad en la base de las montañas. Las casas aun humeaban, habían sido atacadas hace poco, pero no había señal alguna de demonios, había nubes de tormenta en el cielo, así que nos refugiamos para escapar de la lluvia, a Killua lo asustaban los rayos y no dejaba de llorar, y para ser sincera yo también lo deseaba, estaba sola, y lo mas seguro es que cuando Inuyasha se enterara le sería muy difícil encontrarnos, sobre todos en estas montañas tan traicioneras.

Para nuestra suerte la tormenta pasó rápido y a la mañana siguiente ya no había rastro de ella… pero eso en verdad no me alentaba, después de todo ¿A dónde iba a ir? Y en eso vino a mi mente el templo de mi familia, mi poder espiritual era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo yo misma y tener un lugar donde vivir con mi hijo, además si Inuyasha me conocía lo suficiente sabría encontrarme allí, después de todo, ese fue mi hogar una vez.

Sin nada más que hacer, crucé antiguos campos de batalla, donde solo había armaduras y armas rotas, además de un millón de cadáveres. Era trágico todo lo que había sucedido en estos años, antes esos eran hermosos prados donde solía ir a jugar con mi hermano.

Un viento frío y el aroma al agua salada me dieron la señal de que por fin había llegado a mi destino, avancé hasta una última colina, y desde su cima vi ese océano que tanto amaba y sentí como mi alma dejaba escapar todas sus frustraciones. Al ver el templo este estaba casi intacto, para mi buena suerte solo tenía algunas tablas rotas, fui hasta el edificio principal y liberé mi poder espiritual para poder crear una barrera que alejara a todos los seres que quisieran hacernos daño.

Pasamos tres largas semanas en el templo, hasta que cierto día comencé a sentir que el aire empezaba a purificarse el rastro de los demonios empezaba a desaparecer… al parecer Inuyasha había logrado vencerlos, miré hacia el mar y sentí que mi mente me estaba jugando bromas pesadas, ya que en el horizonte se acercaba un barco y en el frente se encontraba Inuyasha. Dudosa me acerqué hasta el puerto en donde hace solo unos minutos hacia anclado… en verdad era él, me había encontrado

-Kagome- grita Inuyasha mientras baja a pasos presurosos del barco

-me encontraste- dice la muchacha mientras que se abraza al cuello de su amado

-Sango me lo contó todo cuando volvía hace unos días… tenía mucho miedo de que algo les hubiese pasado, a ti o a nuestro Killua

-descuida, ambos estamos bien… sabía que me encontrarías

-te amo… no sabes cuan furioso me puse al saber que te habían expulsado del refugio

-volvamos Inuyasha, nuestro hijo nos esta esperando

Caminamos hacia el templo, al llegar nuestro bebé se encontraba dormido, pero su padre no perdió la oportunidad de poder tomarlo en brazos, y abrazarlo con fuerza. Al fin volvíamos a estar juntos, a ser una familia.

Tal y como lo había imaginado los demonios habían sido derrotados, sus tierras ya no les pertenecían, prácticamente los volvieron a su lugar de origen y acabaron con su afán de conquista, de ahora en adelante comenzaría la larga tarea de liberar a los esclavos y llevarlos hasta sus tierras para que volvieran a vivir en libertad.

Así fue como después de un mes mi familia fue devuelta al templo, no podía creerlo, con excepción de mi abuelo que había muerto por la vejez habían vuelto al templo, mi hermano ya era todo un hombre, y junto con mi madre ambos se enteraban de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, pero a pesar de saber que una parte de él era demonio lo quisieron desde el primer instante, fue igual con Inuyasha… me alegra mucho haber conocido a Inuyasha.

Esa es la historia de cómo llegue a saber el verdadero valor de la libertad, a dar gracias por cada día que paso junto a mis seres amados. Si mi pecado fuese amar entonces me declararía culpable.

A orillas del mar, aquella joven se encontraba contemplando el océano, de pronto unos cálidos brazos la rodean

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

-recordaba

-recuerda abrigarte, el invierno esta por comenzar y no quiero que se enfermen- dice Inuyasha mientras le acaricia la pequeña pancita que empieza a formarse

-muy bien

-Kagome… ¿eres feliz?

-contigo y nuestro hijo a mi lado como no serlo- dejándose llevar por su amor se besaron en frente de ese mar que había contemplado los últimos tres años de sus vidas estando juntos, daban gracias por cada día de paz desde el término de la guerra, tal y como lo había prometido, Inuyasha les había regalado un mundo donde ahora Killua y su futuro hermanito podrían crecer seguros.

De todas formas… algo de bueno le había traído la esclavitud, su esclavitud, ya que sin ella, jamás habría conocido a su amor, ahora el único cautiverio en donde deseaba estar era entre los brazos de Inuyasha

Fin


End file.
